


All This Attention

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim knew that he looked good in a skirt, he had gone undercover more times than he could count as a girl, more times than he wanted to admit to, really. But, yeah, he knew he looked good in a skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Attention

\---

Tim knew that he looked good in a skirt, he had gone undercover more times than he could count as a girl, more times than he wanted to admit to really. But, yeah, he knew he looked good in a skirt. If he was to put on his make up and the rest of the outfit he had picked out for whatever mission or reason Tim knew he could easily pass as a girl. 

But on the other hand there was Jason, when Jason put on a skirt and the rest of the outfit that the Batcave was unfortunately stocked with he just looked like a guy where Tim was a carful balance of soft and sharp angles, soft skin, skinny and fairly short Jason was simply a guy in a skirt. A tall, muscular, good looking guy, sure, but still a guy. 

But he was also so Jason with his cocky smile and his green-blue-green eyes Tim didn't think that he could look more beautiful. 

\---


End file.
